


a journey of discovery

by Sumi



Series: Cheska Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: 2. anticipationAfter a little over six hundred and thirty four years in cryo, Cheska’s first feeling when waking is anticipation for their future in Andromeda; once her dad dies and names her Pathfinder, it immediately turns to dread





	a journey of discovery

**Author's Note:**

> These sentences were written for the May Challenge in the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge on [dreamwidth](http://fffc.dreamwidth.org/). Some are gen while others feature Cheska's relationship with Jaal.
> 
> First time writing for ME:A. I apologize if anything is off characterization wise.

1\. **overwhelmed**

The requests and demands for the Pathfinder’s assistance sometimes becomes so much to handle that Cheska tells SAM over their private channel to lock the door to her quarters and shut off the comm so she can can curl up on the bed and just ride out the panic attack in peace.

2\. **anticipation**

After a little over six hundred and thirty four years in cryo, Cheska’s first feeling when waking is anticipation for their future in Andromeda; once her dad dies and names her Pathfinder, it immediately turns to dread. 

3\. **exhaustion**

Cheska slowly drags herself back onto the Tempest with every step taking more effort than the previous; Lexi hovers close by and for that Cheska remains grateful in case her body finally gives out due to the exhaustion she had been trying to fend off for days.

4\. **humiliation**

Back in the Milky Way, having the last name Ryder was like having a target on her back; there were whispers everywhere of how unhinged Alec Ryder had become, and even more than six hundred years couldn’t bury those memories, and the shame attached to them, deep enough in Cheska’s mind.

5\. **optimistic**

Cheska wasn’t known for being optimistic, but when the Angaran named “Jaal” leaned close to actually chuckle at her lame attempt at a joke, she had a feeling this might at least not end with her death.

6\. **surprised**

“Open your eyes,” Jaal gently urged and when Cheska did, she couldn’t contain the gasp of surprise even if she’d wanted too.

7\. **confused**

Sometimes, she would see Jaal give the same teasing smiles and gentle touches to the rest of the Tempest crew, leaving her to wonder: just where did they stand with one another?

8\. **sympathy**

“You… have my sympathies, Pathfinder. We lost a good man when your father died,” Addison remarked quietly, and it took every ounce of willpower for Cheska not to shout that Addison's sympathies were the last thing she wanted.

9\. **anger**

Her mother wasn't dead; if anything, Cheska should be overjoyed at the fact that she still had her mother, but all she felt was anger towards her father for not being able to let their mother go.

10\. **sad**

The sadness emanating from Jaal's cries nearly stopped Cheska in her tracks; as much as Cheska wanted to comfort her friend, they needed to take out the Kett and rescue the Moshae.

11\. **energetic**

“Yes, again,” Cheska breathed out, granting Jaal permission as she spread her legs further; she’d climaxed once already but stopping was the furthest thing from Cheska’s mind.

12\. **hyper**

Try as she might, Cheska just couldn't keep up on the dance floor with Peebee, even with the help of the AI in her head.

13\. **pleased**

Cheska knew that Angara were more open with their emotions but it still didn’t prepare her for being asked by Jaal’s true mother if he pleased her.

14\. **thankful**

“I will forever be thankful that you and your crew crashed onto Aya,” Jaal told Cheska, who nearly swooned at the words.

15\. **mischievous**

When Cheska’s morning schedule was mysteriously postponed, she asked SAM about it, and he answered with what Cheska swore would be a mischievous gleam in it’s eye, if only SAM had eyes. 

16\. **bliss**

Cora remarked in the early stages of Cheska’s relationship with Jaal that they were in the ‘honeymoon stage’; explaining what that meant to Jaal led to an awkward, albeit surprisingly pleasant, conversation involving marriage plans.

17\. **tired**

When Cheska and Jaal were finally allotted time to rest in the Pathfinder’s quarters, she was too tired to do anything other find comfort in his embrace and mutter words - “good night; i love you” - too softly for the translator to pick up

18\. **broken**

Cheska felt her badly bruised hand tingle under the heat of Lexi’s disapproving gaze, and whispered to SAM over their private channel, “Make sure she doesn’t find out I did this by losing it and punching the wall.”

19\. **calm**

The first time Cheska was called the ‘Pathfinder’ she pretended to be calm so that no one would guess that on the inside she was screaming ‘WHAT THE FUCK!’.

20\. **lonely**

Even with a full crew that Cheska considered her family, there was a certain kind of loneliness that could not be filled by anyone but her baby brother.

21\. **defeated**

With SAM taken from her and Matios in the Archon’s hands, it would have been so easy to give into defeat, but Cheska kept pushing forward.

22\. **cold**

Business on Voeld was miserable, but at least Jaal had given Cheska his rofjin to keep warm.

23\. **love**

“I love you, Cheska Ryder,” Jaal proclaimed, drawing a sound Cheska would deny sounded anything like a squeal.

24\. **hope**

Having the entire Initiative pin all their hopes on her was enough to make Cheska wish she had been the one to die on Habitat 7 instead of her dad.

25\. **shock**

Distantly Cheska thought she heard Cora shout “She’s in shock” but the world blurred around her, eventually drawing Cheska into a darkness that kept calling out to her.

26\. **relief**

Relief flooded Cheska's body at the sight of Matios sitting up in the bed, awake and no longer in a coma; she finally had her baby brother back.

27\. **tears**

“Happy tears,” Cheska softly assured Jaal before pulling him down for a kiss.

28\. **laughter**

The first time Cheska heard Jaal laugh, the sound was enough to stop her in the middle of prepping her weapon just so she could admire the sound.

29\. **thrilled**

Though the exhaustion had Cheska swaying on her feet, it couldn’t rob her of the joy she felt over the fact that the they found Meridian and were all _actually_ still alive.

30\. **remorse**

Cheska was furious at her father for forcing her into a position she was so totally unprepared for, but on her medical chart were the words, “PTSD, Survivor's Guilt.”

**Author's Note:**

> A screenshot of [Cheska](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/post/161239073171/my-custom-fryder-on-mea-better-known-as-cheska) if you're curious.


End file.
